20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Come
Kingdom Come is a 2001 comedy-drama film, written by David Bottrell and Jessie Jones, and directed by Doug McHenry. This film stars LL Cool J, Jada Pinkett Smith, Vivica A. Fox, Anthony Anderson, Toni Braxton, Whoopi Goldberg, Loretta Devine, and Darius McCrary. Plot Summary Kingdom Come is a story of a family called the Slocumbs, living out in the country, who must come together after the death of a family member, whom no one seems to remember with much fondness. It is based on the Off-Broadway play Dearly Departed. First, there's Woodrow "Bud" Slocumb, the man in question, whose wife, Raynelle (Whoopi Goldberg), is pretty nonchalant about his death from a stroke. Then, there's Ray Bud (LL Cool J), a recovering alcoholic who has a problem with seeing his father dead because of their rocky relationship; his wife, Lucille (Vivica A. Fox), is a loving, devoted housewife who goes out of her way to make sure that everyone has everything they need, but can't have the one thing she wants out of life: a child. Next, Junior (Anthony Anderson) has blown all of his money on a failed invention, and his loud mouthed wife, Charisse (Jada Pinkett Smith), is no help; she hits the roof after his infidelity and reminds him often that she could have been married to his rich lawyer cousin, who, it is later revealed, left his own wife Juanita (Toni Braxton). Then, there's Marguerite (Loretta Devine), a pious, overbearing mother who usually calls her wayward son, Royce (Darius McCrary), a "Demon Seed"; she fears that he will end up in jail like his brother, and the latter is an unemployed worker who is irated by his mother's unsolicited and shrill advice on how to live his life. Story Plotline The film begin with the a radio morning announcement by Rev. Beverly H. Hooker (Cedric the Entertainer). Raynelle receives and reads her sister Marguerite's letter (much to Bud's annoyance), which says that she was expecting Bud to attend Sunday service, but assumed that he decided to watch wrestling again like he'd always did, but wonders that there was going to be television in hell. She had also heard about Junior's and Charisse's business going bad, and wonders that would he ever learn. She thinks that both her nephew and her own son could learn from Buster Kincaid's child, Tiny. She had him over the weekend, and he did some chores around the house; as a reward, she gave him three dollars for his birthday the following week instead of the actual two dollars. Moreover, she says that she has decided to come over to visit after church; she believes that one of them needs to get things right with the Lord, and she is the woman for the job. She decides that they are going to spend of whole day in prayer, discussing scripture, and singing hymns until they wear her down, like it says in 2 Peter 3:8, "One day is with the Lord as a thousand years." After Raynelle finishes reading, Bud, who both agrees and disagrees with some things said in the letter, collapses and dies, with the former noticing. Later, Royce is awaken by a loud ring of his phone. The one calling is his mother, who starts singing too pitchy, getting him annoyed that he hangs up. After he answers again, he calls her off for waking him up, in which she replies that she says that he's taking the Lord's name in vain. Royce talks harshly to his mother, but she talks back and asks why he is still in his bed. She tells him that it's 7:00 in the morning and why he isn't up looking for a job, but he replies that it's not that at all. She assumes that he has a love hangover and begins accusing him of laying with a harlot, in which she starts slapping her phone to get back at him. He tells her to stop that and asks what does she want. She thought that he want to know that his uncle Bud has died this morning. He seems to be compassionate, saying that he is sorry to hear that and asking how his aunt Raynelle was doing. She replies that his aunt is not doing well, as his uncle dropped dead at a breakfast table in the middle of her letter. He then pretends to be sympathetic about the cause of his uncle's death. She says that they are going to their house and giving them comfort and some Christian counsel. Cast * LL Cool J as Ray Bud Slocumb * Jada Pinkett Smith as Charisse Slocumb * Vivica A. Fox as Lucille Slocumb * Loretta Devine as Marguerite Slocumb * Anthony Anderson as Junior Slocumb * Toni Braxton as Juanita Slocumb * Cedric the Entertainer as Rev. Beverly H. Hooker * Darius McCrary as Royce Slocumb * Whoopi Goldberg as Raynelle Slocumb * Richard Gant as Clyde Kincaid * Kellita Smith as Bernice Talbot * Clifton Davis as Charles Winslow * Masasa Moyo as Delightful Slocumb * Dominic Hoffman as Antoine Depew * Ellis E. Williams as Woodrow "Bud" Slocumb (uncredited) Awards and nominations * In 2002, received a NAACP Image Award nomination for "Outstanding Actress" for Whoopi Goldberg; "Outstanding Supporting Actor" for Cedric the Entertainer; "Outstanding Supporting Actress" for Loretta Devine; and "Outstanding Supporting Actress" for Vivica A. Fox. Soundtrack * "Kingdom Come" - Written by Kirk Franklin *: Performed by Kirk Franklin and Jill Scott *: Produced by Kirk Franklin for Fo Yo Soul Productions/B-Rite Music *: Kirk Franklin appears courtesy of GospoCentric Records *: Jill Scott appears courtesy of Hidden Beach Recordings * "Blessed Assurance Jesus Is Mine" - Written by Fannie Crosby and Joseph Knapp *: Performed by Loretta Devine * "It's Alright" - Written by Kirk Franklin *: Performed by Trin-i-tee 5:7 *: Produced by Kirk Franklin for Fo Yo Soul Productions/B-Rite Music *: Trin-i-tee 5:7 appears courtesy of B-Rite Music * "Someday" - Written by Kirk Franklin *: Performed by Crystal Lewis *: Produced by Kirk Franklin for Fo Yo Soul Productions/B-Rite Music *: Crystal Lewis appears courtesy of Metro One Records * "Help Lord (Won't You Come)" - Written by Stanley Burrell, Ontario Haynes, Maurice Stewart and John Rhone *: Performed by MC Hammer *: Courtesy of Giant Records *: By Arrangement with Warner Special Products *: Produced by The Whole 9 * "Just a Closer Walk With Thee" - Traditional *: Performed by Bobby Jones and the Nashville Super Choir *: Courtesy of GospoCentric Records * "Every Woman" - Written by Kirk Franklin *: Performed by Az Yet *: Produced by Kirk Franklin for Fo Yo Soul Productions/B-Rite Music * "Stand" - Written by Kirk Franklin *: Performed by Shawn Stockman *: Produced by Kirk Franklin for Fo Yo Soul Productions/B-Rite Music *: Shawn Stockman appears courtesy of Universal Records * "God's Got It All In Control" - Written by Kurt Carr *: Performed by Kurt Carr and friends featuring Tamela Mann from The Family *: Produced by Kurt Carr for Kurt Carr Productions/GospoCentric Records *: Kurt Carr, Yvette Williams and Tamela Mann appear courtesy of GospoCentric Records * "Just a Closer Walk With Thee" - Traditional * "It Is Well With My Soul" - Written by Horatio Spafford and Philip Bliss * "Amazing Grace" - Written by John Newton * "Thy Will Be Done" - Written by Kirk Franklin *: Performed by Deborah Cox *: Produced by Kirk Franklin for Fo Yo Soul Productions/B-Rite Music *: Deborah Cox appears courtesy of J Records LLC * "Daddy's Song" - Written by Kirk Franklin *: Performed by Carl Thomas, Natalie Wilson and SOP *: Produced by Kirk Franklin for Fo Yo Soul Productions/B-Rite Music *: Carl Thomas appears courtesy of Bad Boy Records *: Natalie Wilson and SOP appear courtesy of GospoCentric Records * "Try Me" - Written by Kirk Franklin *: Performed by the cast with Ashley Guilbert, Shanika Leeks and Candy West * "Try Me" - Written by Kirk Franklin *: Performed by Tamar Braxton and One Nation Crew *: Produced by Kirk Franklin for Fo Yo Soul Productions/B-Rite Music *: Tamar Braxton appears courtesy of DreamWorks Records *: One Nation Crew appears courtesy of B-Rite Music * "Thank You" - Written by Kirk Franklin *: Performed by Kirk Franklin and Mary Mary *: Produced by Kirk Franklin for Fo Yo Soul Productions/B-Rite Music *: Mary Mary appears courtesy of Columbia Records *: Kirk Franklin appears courtesy of GospoCentric Records Category:2001 films Category:Kingdom Come Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures films